Prologue: Awaken at Last
Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see World of Persona and Final Fantasy. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got World of Persona and Final Fantasy, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Final Fantasy and Persona Franchise. Voice: Remembering, Persona and Final Fantasy Franchise. music video plays with Persona and Final Fantasy Audience: clapping Patchy: I don't believe I lost "World of Persona and Final Fantasy". in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where "World of Persona and Final Fantasy" is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to "World of Persona and Final Fantasy" that I'd lost! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Final Fantasy and Persona. Only for Final Fantasy and Persona!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Weekenders! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins [''"Walk Cycles" begins on the TV screen; Morgana and Lann is walking down the road while techno music '' [ Patchy: Potty: Bwak. What a rip. Patchy: GRRR! PERSONA AND FINAL FANTASY BETRAYED US!